In the previous application above referred to, the gas being used for an anesthetic is exhausted into the ambient atmosphere in the operating room and is capable of affecting the surgical personnel. It is an object of this invention to provide an exhaust valve for the anesthetic circuit that may be adjustable by the anesthetist as the operation proceeds, and that will assure removal of the gas from the operating area.